The present invention relates to alignment of mating parts, particularly to verification that parts are aligned and in contact with each other, and more particularly to a system which provides a positive and accurate method of verifying alignment and contact of mating parts.
There are numerous applications requiring precision mating of parts, from large and bulkier parts to extremely small, high density parts. In certain applications the alignment must be "blind" (i.e., cannot be aligned visually), and other applications are impractical or impossible for prior known alignment mechanisms. Thus, there is a need for an alignment verification system for any mating parts where structures meet directly or through a conductive interface.
This need is satisfied by the present invention which involves an active system for verification of: 1) close tolerance mechanical alignment, and 2) electrical contact between mating components. The invention is particularly applicable for verification of two mating parts that are extremely small, high density parts, such as an alumina carrier and a printed circuit board. The invention consists of system using conductive patterns or features for mating components (e.g., alumina substrate/printed circuit board) that enable electrical alignment verification, elastomeric interface engagement verification, and "blind" alignment of such parts to close tolerances.